


Hard Observations

by Laura1013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/pseuds/Laura1013
Summary: Jaime is stuck in a boring war counsel meeting and is VERY distracted by Brienne in her leather breeches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mel_Sanfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/gifts), [Octamercuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely Mel_Sanfo for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her and to the wonderful Octamercuria for her wonderful beta work. She helps me sound like I at least paid attention to some of my English classes in school. 
> 
> This is also dedicated to the wonderful ladies over at JBO. You guys are awesome, fun and push me to be a better writer. Thank you :) 
> 
> This is my contribution to JAB (Jaime’s Awkward Boner) hope it’s a fun read!

Jaime was cold, cold and bored. War was BORING. Battles were interesting, battles got your blood pumping, battles made you feel like a man and a good battle, fighting on the side of right, well sometimes those made you feel like a God Jaime thought.

This? Being stuck in a room planning their next move in the war with the dour King Jon Snow, The Mother of Dragons and their advisors including his brother was NOT what Jaime enjoyed about war.

The ONLY bright spot Jaime thought from the back of the room where he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest was Brienne in her leather breeches. That and she kept bending over the table in those tight leather breeches.

Oh there was nothing indecent about her in those breeches, not really, and if she weren’t bent over the huge stone table moving pieces around on the map of Westeros they wouldn’t even be that tight, but sometimes she would stretch up just enough and they would pull over her ass in such a way that the seam appeared to migrate between the crack of her ass cheeks.

Jaime would have liked to think of himself as an appreciative man and today, right now, he was appreciating Brienne’s lovely behind and her penchant for wearing men’s clothing. Because if Brienne where in a dress right now he wouldn’t be able to see the muscles of her ass and the backs of her thighs clench and shift, with every, single, movement that she made as she leaned over Winterfell’s huge map table.

Gods her ass was a work of art. All of the swordplay and exercise she engaged in daily had given her ass a perfectly round and firm shape.

Jaime knew just how firm and tight Brienne’s ass was, and even though some others might not agree he knew he was a lucky man. He had wasted no time seeking Brienne out the second he arrived at Winterfell, with Bronn and a good chunk of the Lannister army that had been garrisoned in the Riverlands. Not surprisingly they had followed him, their commander and the head of house Lannister, north to help protect the realm from the monsters of all their childhood nightmares instead of helping his sister settle petty feuds in the south.

Jaime grinned remembering her surprise at seeing him in that secluded corner of the training yard, watching her while she trained Pod.

‘Ser Jaime?’ She had asked her blue eyes huge on her face, her blush from the exercise making them seem even bluer, watching him as he walked into the training square.

‘You’re here? But why? Your sister sent a raven declaring war on all those that would not bend the knee to her, I assumed you would be heading up her armies in the south?’

She asked him, hope filling her voice and face, hope he knew, in his honor that he was finally making the right choice.

Jaime smiled at her and took a few steps closer, invading her personal space with his body.

‘Hmmmm yes that would have been true in the past.’

Jaime told her, reaching up with his left hand to tuck a piece of her hair, messy from her fight with Pod, behind her ear. Letting the tip of his finger lightly graze the sensitive skin behind her ear and caress the lobe. Brienne gasped at the feel of his touch. He had never touched her so intimately before, and Jaime wondered if anyone ever had.

‘But see someone told me to Fuck Loyalty, and I realized I didn’t want to blindly serve the wrong side anymore simply because of my name. I wanted to serve honor, protect the innocent and I wanted to fight by your side wench, for once I wanted to be on the side of right.’

Then Jaime leaned in and took advantage of her shock and kissed her. Not as a knight kisses a maiden, though she was his maiden and he was her knight, but as a man kisses the woman he loves that he hadn’t touched in far too long.

Brienne of course didn’t know how to kiss him back, but that didn’t matter to Jaime he was happy to teach her. He put his hand on her well muscled waist, he could feel the hard muscles quiver and shake through the layers of wool and leather and pulled her hard against him.

She gasped into his mouth and Jaime took advantage of her open mouth to slid his tongue in and taste her. Brienne then began to kiss him back, her chapped, plump lips caressing his and her tongue sliding along his in a way that made him instantly rock hard.

They were startled apart by loud whooping and whistling. Bronn and Pod were clapping and yelling in excitement.

Reluctantly Jaime broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers smiling while he stared into her eyes.

‘Fucking finally!’

Jaime heard Bronn yell laughing.

‘How many years did it take you to work up the courage to kiss her Lannister three? Four?’ Bronn asked, laughing.

Jaime laughed lightly against Brienne, loving her smile and blush.

‘Not that it is any of your business Ser Bronn, but five years, it took me five years from the moment I wanted to kiss the Lady to actually kiss My Lady.’

Jaime answered, never taking his eyes from Brienne’s. Her shock was plain in her eyes, but so was the love in them.

‘Now if you’ll excuse us Ser Bronn and Pod, I have some time to make up for.’

And Jaime leaned in swiftly and took her lips again, not stopping till his squire Byrion came to tell him his presence was requested in the great hall.

Jaime refused to let go of Brienne’s hand, not on the walk across the yard and into Winterfell’s hall, not when he stood there in front of King Jon and Queen Daenerys explaining that he was not Cersei’s spy, and he was there to honor the pledge he made as a knight and fight for the living.

That was two weeks ago now, two weeks filled with days of training and preparation and nights filled with exploring Brienne.

Oh he hadn’t fucked her yet, much to her dismay and his surprise. Apparently when he decided to do the right thing, it meant the right thing all around. So Jaime had asked her the first night in her bed to be his wife, to marry him right away, the next day in the Sept or in the Godswood he didn’t care.

She told him no, well not no completely, not yet is what she told him.

‘Jaime I do not think now is the right time.’

She told him laying slightly under him on her bed that first night.

‘Do you doubt I love you wench? Because I do love you, I know I have shit for honor, but my love for you is true Brienne and I want to be my Lady wife.’

He leaned in and kissed her, hoping to convince her with his touches how much he loved and needed her. Just as he began to deepen the kiss and roll fully on top of her she pulled back and stopped him with a hand on his chest.

‘I do not doubt your love for me, nor your honor. You only know how to love hard and unbidden, with your whole heart Ser Jaime. The love you felt before, because yes it was love and though I might not have liked it, but I understand that it was love, and it was not the kindest to you that love. Your heart needs to heal, wean off the sweet poison from before. The foundation of what we have is there, has been building for a long time I believe, and it is not going anywhere, but I am not your sister and this time around you should come first. I believe you love me but you need to take care of yourself first, that way she's not in the middle of the love we have for each other.’

She smiled at him then so sweetly his heart nearly exploded and she leaned up and kissed him softly and briefly.

‘Then when you’re healed and you give yourself to me, as my husband, not even the Night King will be able to take me from you.’

Remembering that night always made Jaime feel good, because while she didn’t agree to be his bride yet, he had never felt so loved and cared for before.

That night was a night of firsts for both of them, for the first time Jaime felt no shame in his love for a woman and for Brienne, Jaime thought with some male pride, she really felt like a woman well loved.

Jaime shifted uncomfortably in his place at the back of the room close to the wall. He was hard, and oh Gods Brienne was bending over again, she was trying kill him with lust he decided, surely someone else could move those pieces around the table Jaime thought discreetly adjusting his hard cock yet again.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit the back of his knee and he almost fell forward with a grunt.

Jaime looked down and saw his brother staring straight head also noticing Brienne bent over the table.

‘Hello little brother.’

Jaime said to Tyrion quietly.

Tyrion glanced up at Jaime smirking.

‘Hello dear brother are you having a hard time following the discussion at the map table? It’s a little over my head, but most things are.’

Tyrion chuckled at his joke while Jaime scowled at him.

‘Shut up Tyrion.’ Jaime growled under his breath.

‘Oh come on big brother I’m only teasing you, there is very little fun to be had here, though I think you’re having a lot more fun than most of us.’

Jaime didn’t reply, just rolled his eyes.

Tyrion laughed lightly at Jaime’s lack of response to his joke.

‘Don’t worry brother I’ll help you with your little or rather not so little predicament. There was at least one good thing father passed on to his sons and it wasn’t the Lannister name.’

Tyrion chuckled and began to walk to the front of the room clearing his throat to get the room’s attention.

‘My Lords, my Ladies and my Queen I fear this discussion is going round and round and we are no longer progressing, I say we break for the evening eat a meal and drink some wine, since war planning is so very hard.’

Tyrion sent Jaime a conspiratorial glance.

‘ I say we rise tomorrow and go at it again like animals, until we reach a clear attack strategy.’

Gods how many crude puns could his brother make? Jaime could feel a blush of embarrassment stain his skin and he looked down quickly trying to gain some composure, because despite his brother’s teasing his cockstand had not abated.

King Jon cleared his throat and looked about to argue when Queen Daenerys spoke up.

‘I agree with Lord Tyrion, I say we break for dinner, rest and come back with fresh eyes in the morning. The realm needs us to be at our best making these decisions. My lords, my ladies.’

She gracefully swept out of the room her unsullied personal guard, that love sick puppy Jorah Mormont and her beautiful translator following in her wake.

Tyrion followed behind the Queen’s group at a slower pace and winked at Jaime when he passed.

Then Jon Snow and his advisor Ser Davos headed for the door with a nod at Brienne and Jaime.

Finally Brienne and Jaime were left alone. Jaime straightened up from his hunched position at the back of the room and walked up to Brienne who was still looking down at the map.

Jaime slipped his arms around her waist slowly drawing her body against his, but kept his hips tilted away from her sweet ass just a bit not quite ready to reveal to her just how aroused he was.

‘I don’t understand it Jaime if the dead are flooding through the wall wouldn’t it be best to head them off here off Moat Calin in the swamps? According to the scouts the swamps aren’t frozen yet. Why does King Jon want to wait till they are closer to Winterfell is there something I’m missing?’

She asked as she slightly relaxed into his embrace, her blonde head reclining back onto his shoulder. This is one of the things he enjoyed most about being in love with Brienne, this comfortable familiarity that had started to develop between them. As much as he loved Cersei, they never shared this, she always keep him at arms reach with affection that wasn’t based in sex.

‘I tend to agree with you on this, yes the swamps will be hard for our troops to navigate but I have to think it would be even harder for the mindless monsters we are about to face to transverse, I think facing them on an open field would be a disadvantage for us. But it’s not me you have to convince wench it’s our illustrious king and queen.’

Jaime replied with just a hint of sarcasm as he began to nuzzle into her neck, peppering it with tiny soft kisses.

‘Mmmmmm Jaime, but how do I do that, King Jon was dismissing my strategies without really listening to them. I’m not sure he really respects me as a solider.’

Jaime nibbled on her ear causing a moan to slip from her throat.

‘The King may not realize how talented of a solider you really are, it is hard for some men to accept a woman knowing and understanding war, because they think of that as the world of men. However maybe you don’t convince the King directly, start with his advisor Davos, he was beginning to come around to your plan by the end of the meeting I could tell. He also seems like a man to appreciate a strong willed, intelligent woman. I will work on my brother, who has the ear of the Queen. It will work out.’

Slowly Jaime rolled his hips against Brienne’s ass finally feeling that part of her body that had been calling to him like a siren all afternoon.

‘Jaime!’

Brienne squealed feeling exactly how hard he was against her ass.

‘What wench, you’re not surprised are you? You kept bending over that table practically waving this perfect ass under my nose in those leather breeches you wear of course I’m going to be hard. It is only because of my amazing self control that I didn’t take you on this table in front of our King and Queen and all of their advisors.’

Jaime whispered in her ear.

‘Why don’t you do it now?’

Brienne asked quietly.

Jaime’s knees nearly gave out at her timid request.

Brienne was still, for the most part, shy and innocent, but little by little she was becoming comfortable with Jaime. Trusting that he really did love and desire her and wasn’t mocking her in any way. So when she did request something from Jaime he did his damnedest to comply.

Jaime groaned in her ear at her request.

‘Do you know what I was imagining while you were war planning wench?’

He asked as he ran the tip of his tongue up her neck starting where it met her shoulder all the way yup to behind her ear lobe, then he took the lobe between his teeth and lightly pulled on it.

The action made Brienne moan low in her throat and slowly push her hips back against Jaime’s aching cock rubbing her ass against him.

‘No Jaime I don’t tell me.’ She moaned.

‘Mmmmmm how about I show you wench?’

Jaime responded pushing her closer to the table. The table was tall and perfect to bend Brienne over it. He gently pushed her upper body until it was flat on the table.

‘Wench I love your back, it’s muscular under smooth skin, white as milk.’

She moaned loudly as Jaime caressed her back with his hand from the nape of her neck down to the top swell of her firm bottom over her wool tunic.

‘And your ass wench is nothing short of amazing. Round and firm perfect for me to squeeze and rub my hard cock up against.’

In that moment he did just that, he grabbed her hip with his hand angling her hips up and rubbed his hard cock on her.

Even through her breeches he could feel how warm she was between her legs.

‘Are you wet wench? Do you want me as a bad as I want you?’

He asked roughly, spreading her legs apart with his. Making her breeches stretch tightly over her, outlining her ass perfectly.

‘Gods yes Jaime! Please.. please?’

Jaime leaned over Brienne on the table covering her body with his as much as he could.

‘Please what?’

Jaime whispered nibbling and kissing the back of Brienne’s neck.

‘I.. I don’t know Jaime. Just something.. I need you.’

She replied back so quietly he almost couldn’t here her.

‘It’s okay my love.’

He told her running his hand lovingly down her back again and around her hip to the laces of her breeches.

‘I know what you need, and I need it just as much as you do.’

When he got her laces undone he slowly pulled her pants down over her ass, down until they rested around her knees.

Then he also unlaced his own pants letting them drop to the ground, his erection sprang up, hard and swollen with need.

‘Jaime are you.. are we going to..?’

Brienne whispered a bit of fear and apprehension in her voice.

‘Am I going to fuck you? No my love, the first time I’m inside you it will be on a soft bed, I will be looking in your beautiful eyes and you will be my wife.’

He responded sweetly, rubbing soothing circles on her back, watching her close her eyes in relief.

‘I am however going to play with your body a little bit, and I’m going to make you cum hard Brienne.’

He told her with a savage tone in his voice and she moaned loudly in response.

‘Oh yes Jaime please.’

Jaime smiled at her wanton words and slid his hand back down her back and over her ass.

‘You know wench there will be a day when this war is over and I take you home to Casterly Rock as my lady wife and there is a gigantic map table not unlike this one made of wood there. I’m going to fuck you so hard and so deep bent over that table that you will forget everything but my cock inside you.’

Brienne moaned in response to Jaime’s filthy words and backed her hips into him.

He moved his hand back around to the front of her hips and slipped his fingers between her legs, feeling her warm and wet for him.

‘Gods Brienne you feel amazing under my fingers. I cannot wait to feel your hot, wet cunt wrapped around my cock pulling me even deeper inside you.’

He groaned sliding a finger inside her, feeling how hot and tight and wet she was for him.

Brienne moaned as Jaime began to slowly fuck her with his finger.

‘Brienne I want you to do something for me. I want you to lay very still while I play with you. Can you do that for me sweetling?’

Jaime crooned in her ear, never stopping the slow in and out movements of his finger in her cunt.

‘Y..yes Jaime I promise I won’t move.’

She responded breathlessly.

Jaime spread her legs a little further with his own and pulled his finger out of her wet cunt and lightly touched her clit.

Slowly he slid his hard cock between her legs and the hot wet outer lips of her cunt but did not enter her.

They both groaned loudly at the feel of his cock so close to where they both wanted it.

Slowly Jaime began to rock his hips against her and every thrust forward moved his finger against her clit.

He began rocking in earnest. Faster and faster and Gods it felt good but there wasn’t quite enough friction to make him cum.

Jaime had never wished for his right hand back more than he did in this moment to wrap around his cock and keep a finger on Brienne’s clit, but suddenly as if she knew he needed more Brienne clenched her thighs together so tight he almost couldn’t thrust between the lips of her cunt anymore, but not quite.

He groaned deep in his throat and began thrust even harder.

‘Gods wench I’m not going to last cum with me, please cum with me.’

He begged thrusting even harder and began rubbing tight, tiny circles on her clit.

‘Yes Jaime, oh gods yes! Please! Oh Gods!’

And then suddenly she went completely rigged in her release moaning loudly.

‘Fuck yes! Brienne!’

Jaime yelled his release a moment later his cum squirting from his cock between her legs and on to the side of the table.

Jaime collapsed on Brienne panting unable to move for a few seconds.

Slowly he began to come back to himself and he stood up and pulled his breeches back up.

He then help Brienne get to her feet and he helped her put her breeches to rights as well.

He then turned her around and kissed her lips, red and swollen from her bitting them while he made her cum.

‘Mmmmmm wench are you sure you want to wait to marry? I promise I can make you scream even louder with my cock buried inside your cunt.’

Jaime whispered against her lips.

He could feel her grin.

‘I’m not sure Ser Jaime you may be slowly convincing me that waiting is not the best course of action.’

Jaime leaned back and searched her smiling eyes with his own.

‘Truly wench? Am I starting to wear you down?’

Brienne just laughed and leaned in to press a sweet peck of kiss against his lips.

‘Maybe.’

She replied and pushed him away and stood up and began to walk towards the door. Leaving Jaime slightly dumbfounded by the table.

‘Wench! Wait! What else should I do to convince you?’

He jogged towards her to catch her at the door.

‘ I don’t know Jaime I’m sure you can think of something.’

She said a little saucily as she turned her back to him and walked through the door.

Jaime grinned at her back disappearing down the hallway.

Yeah I can think of something wench, I do have a good imagination he thought. He began to whistle a tune as he followed her down the hallway.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime continues his courtship of Brienne at Winterfell while preparing for war. 
> 
> It’s smut guys, an excuse to write some more JB smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mel and Octa for your constant help and support! I really don’t know what I would do without the two of you!!

Jaime enjoyed watching Brienne train, not just because he loved the way her body moved with a fluid strength any fighter would kill to have, but also because she was just so bloody good. 

Jaime was not arrogant about his fighting abilities before he lost his hand. Arrogance implied not having the skills to backup your claims. No, Jaime worked very hard to hone the natural talent the Warrior himself gifted him and that made him the best sword fighter in Westeros for a time. 

If Brienne had been old enough all those years ago when Jaime was fighting in tourneys earning that title, it may not have been so easily won. 

Today she was fighting Arya Stark, trying to learn and work in some of the young Stark’s Bravossi style. For as tall and large Brienne was, she was actually quite light footed and limber. So incorporating the moves Arya was teaching her into her Westerosi fighting style seemed easy for Brienne. 

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” 

The question came from right beside Jaime, he had been so deep in thought while he observed Arya and Brienne he hadn’t noticed someone approach him on the rampart. 

He turned and realized it was the wildling advisor to King Jon. Torment, they called him, Jaime thought. 

“Yes she is”, Jaime responded turning his attention back to the fight just in time to see Brienne dodge an attack by Arya with an impressive back bend. 

“You know beyond the Wall we appreciate women like her, skilled fighters that can protect the children should her man be away hunting or die, strong sturdy body that will produce healthy babes and survive childbirth and just enough beauty to make her man want her every night.”

Jaime turned his attention back to this man to see him smiling down at Brienne in an almost reverent way. Had the look been lecherous, perverse or mocking he would’ve hit the man, but he cannot strike a man for recognizing some of the things that make Brienne so perfect in his eyes. 

“I hear you are to be married,” then man looked at Jaime and smiled ruefully, “I must admit I was a bit pissed about that. I had hoped to make the beauty my own, I hadn’t met anyone so intriguing since I lost me own wife a few years back.”

Jaime smiled back, and realized under all the furs and gruffness was a good man that would’ve made a decent husband for Brienne had she had not already loved Jaime. 

“Well we aren’t betrothed yet, but she doesn’t seemed opposed to the idea completely, and I’ve loved her for years I just kept letting other things get in the way.” 

“Aye, I heard the ugly rumors, sisterfucker, kingslayer, man without honor. It’s amazing what the love of a good woman does for us. Makes us want to be better men doesn’t it? I know my Dorlina did that for me I think maybe she does that for you?” 

Tormund gestured to Brienne who, now that the fight had ended was making her way up the rampart towards them. 

As she approached Jaime noticed Tormund’s face change from one of seriousness and remembrance to teasing; offering a big goofy grin which only deepened Brienne’s scowl. 

“My Beauty! I was just congratulating your man here for winning your hand. He’s very lucky, but remember if you ever tire of his boring Southron ways in bed you can always come see me! I promise you you would not regret it.”

He laughed exuberantly, obviously enjoying her blush. 

Jaime just smiled, knowing the man meant no harm and that it was just some good natured teasing of a woman he truly admired. 

“I thank you, Ser, for you Congratulations though we aren’t formally betrothed yet.” 

Brienne started to reply. 

“Bah!” Tormund interrupted, “you want him, he wants you, I say why wait! The world could end tomorrow.”

Jaime grinned at Brienne. 

“Yes, My Lady, why are we waiting again? Remind me?” 

Jaime had always and will always enjoy teasing Brienne and it was kind of fun to have a conspirator on his side to help ruffle her feathers. 

Brienne turned and glared at Jaime, only making his smile widen. 

“If you will both excuse me I need to bathe before dinner.” Brienne said briskly. 

Jaime watched for a bit as she walked away, he knew she was mad, but that was half the fun, making her mad then making her not mad at him again. 

Jaime looked at Tormund and cuffed him on the shoulder. 

“Well good man that’s my cue, I have a fair maiden I need to try and get back in her good graces.” 

Tormund laughed loud and full, “Yes, you go do that pretty Lord, go make her happy.” 

And Tormund moved down the rampart steps and into the training yard, while Jaime hoped to catch Brienne right as she entered Winterfell’s baths and with any luck at this time of the day they’d be empty. 

___________________________________________

Jaime walked into the baths at Winterfell and found Brienne much like she was that day in Harrenhal. 

Alone in the bathing room, in the third tub sitting all the way in the back of the tub. 

Jaime began to remove his clothes as he walked, much like he did on that day all those years ago. 

“Are you trying to hide from me wench?” Jaime asked as he let his pants fall to the ground and stepped out of them. 

She looked up from from washing her long muscular arms and looked at Jaime. 

“Ser Jaime, what are you doing?” 

She asked sounding annoyed. 

“Why what does it look like I’m doing wench?” He asked as he lowered his body into the bath, letting the warm water warm his cold aching muscles. 

“I’m taking a bath.” He replied, answering her obvious question. 

Brienne rolled her eyes at him. 

“I see that, but why? You seemed to be having a good laugh with your new friend.” 

Brienne grumbled as she drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them her head turned away from Him. 

Jaime wadded through the bath and sat next to Brienne and lightly, lovingly began to stroke her hair. 

“Brienne, I wasn’t having fun with my new friend as you say, he came up to me and started talking of his regard for you.” 

Jaime said quietly slowly leaning in to place a soft kiss on one of her shoulders. For as much as Jaime loved her he knew there were still scars on her heart from years of being scorned simply because she didn’t look like what Westeros considered a lady. 

Brienne scoffed, “Sure, his regard for me, ‘The BIG Woman’ is how he would refer to me, and everyone thought I should just be grateful; glad someone was attracted to me. No matter how repulsive his leers made me feel. Jon told Sansa once he thought it would be an excellent match, it didn’t matter the man never bothered to speak two words to me or even learn my name.” 

Jaime made a soothing sound in his throat and wrapped his right arm around her waist, coaxing her to turn and place her head on his shoulder with her legs in his lap. He kissed the very top of wet hair and rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly. 

“I’m glad Tormund did a poor job conveying how much he cared for you, because if he had told you what he told me today I’m afraid you would’ve married him a year or so ago.” 

Shocked Brienne lifted her head from his shoulder and and looked at him indignantly. 

“I cannot imagine anything he told you today would’ve made me encourage his suit, Jaime, literally all he has done the entire time I’ve know him is leer at me. Maybe if I were beautiful I would’ve appreciated it, but being that I’m ugly I know it was all a huge jape for him and his wildling men. The huge southern freak of a woman, his need to bed her and make huge babies.” 

A tear slipped down her cheek as she finished and she laid her head back on his shoulder burying her face there, not unlike a child would when seeking comfort from a parent. Jaime hugged her even closer to his body hoping to provide just  
that comfort. 

“Brienne, sweetling, I think some of his courting of you may have been lost in translation, so to speak. He told me today that you were the first woman since losing his wife that caught his interest and he had truly hoped to make you his bride. He said he respected your strength, because north of the wall strong women survive and produce children that survive, that the delicacy that is so coveted in women south of the wall, where life is less harsh, is a liability there. And yes he thought, no, thinks you are beautiful, but he also realizes your heart is not free to give to him.

I am going to respect any man that sees what I see in you, sees your worth and concedes that he’s lost. Because, you are mine, Brienne. And I am yours.” 

He ended his words by lifting her head from his shoulder with his hand and softly kissing her lips. 

“Besides, my love, those are all the same reasons I love you, plus your honor and your soft, giving heart.”

She smiled lightly and leaned in and kissed him, a kiss full of love. The she pulled away grinning mischievously. 

“So should I consider his suit then Jaime? Are you saying he’d make a good husband?” 

Swiftly Jaime grabbed her waist with his lone hand and pushed her off of him and on the submerged seat in the tub and maneuvered his body between her legs. 

”No Wench, the only man you should take to husband is me.” He growled low, not unlike a lion about to pounce.

“Are you sure, Ser Jaime?” She asked, her eyes teasing “Maybe h…” 

Jaime didn’t let her finish that sentence, he took her lips with his own savagely, possessively, showing her exactly who she belonged to. 

He thrust his tongue into her mouth, stealing the taste of her while his hand moved up to cup her breast, making her nipple harden and pebble with light, teasing, pinches, from his fingers. He broke the kiss panting, and leaned back to look at her flushed face, red from the hot bath and arousal. He loved how she looked after he had kissed her. 

“No Brienne the only man you will marry is me.” 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

“Luckily for you I agree.” 

She leaned in and kissed him again and he let her lead the kiss. She was finally feeling secure enough in their relationship to take the reigns sometimes. 

When The sweet kiss ended she brought her hand to his face and she traced his eyebrows, nose, then his lips lightly and delicately with the tip of her finger. 

She sighed a little sadly. A look of concern crossing her face. 

“Wench, what’s wrong?” Jaime asked her quietly, worried about what she was thinking. 

“You’re so handsome, Jaime.” She replied, her gaze soft but a little forlorn as she studied his face.

“The first time I saw you in the baths, at Harrenhall, I thought you looked like half a God and half a corpse. Now you just look like a full God.”

Jaime smiled brightly and kissed the tip of her nose, a nose that will never be considered pretty, but dearer to him than anything. 

“Is that bad, wench?” He asked with a smile. 

“No, not bad, but what of our children? What if they are ugly, like me?” She whispered sadly, he shoulders hunching a bit. “I would hate for that burden to befall any children I may have, especially girls.” The thought making her body curl into herself a bit and he could feel her begin to pull away from his embrace a bit. 

Jaime sighed and pulled her body close, hugging her to him tight. Encouraging her to seek comfort from his body instead of her own. 

Jaime knew this was a fear he would never fully understand. He would never know exactly what it is like to be scorned for your looks. To be hated for something you have no control over. He saw what people said and did to Tyrion while he was a child and even into adulthood. The walls Tyrion built to protect himself were not unlike the walls Brienne had built, but he felt that this was harder for a woman. Women are raised to know that their entire worth is wrapped into how they look and making a good match. Brienne bucked this convention not out of desire but out of need. 

The more Jaime has gotten to know this intimate side of Brienne the more he has come to understand truly how much she wanted love and children and all the things every young girl dreams of, and nothing short of dying is going to stop him from making all of her maidenly dreams come true. He will spar with in the yard on Tarth, kiss her hand at feasts in front of every noble in Westeros, dance with her till their feet hurt and give her as many children as she wants. There is nothing he won’t give her. 

“Oh, wench, I’m pretty enough for the both of us but should any of our children favor you it will not matter, and it will NOT be a burden. They will know nothing but love, and should any suitors who ask for our daughter’s hand think that she is nothing short of perfect he will not marry her. I’ve seen bad matches ruin many good women, their beauty did not save them, but we will.” 

He smiled and kissed the tears that had silently leaked from her eyes. 

“Plus, you will teach them to wield a sword like their warrior mother, and beat any man who hurts them into the dust.” He gave her proud grin. 

“So does that mean you will marry me, tomorrow wench? So we can start making these beautiful children, with my hair and your eyes?” 

She laughed, a sound Jaime realized he would gladly spend the rest of his life trying to elicit from her. 

“Yes, Jaime, I’ll marry you. I will discuss it tonight with Lady Sansa and see if the septon would be willing to marry us tomorrow. Like you said earlier, why wait? Let us enjoy the life we have, while we have it.” 

Jaime cheered loudly and then kissed Brienne soundly, his lips firm on hers. 

He drew back to look into her smiling eyes. 

“Lady Lannister of Tarth. I think that has a nice ring to it, Wench, don’t you?” 

Brienne smiled shyly and nodded her head, “I do, my Lord Husband.” 

Jaime groaned, “Say it again Brienne.” 

Brienne smiled, a bit wickedly, and leaned towards him, her lips grazing his earlobe. 

“My Lord husband. My Jaime. I do love you Jaime, I have for a very long time.” She replied, chastely kissing his cheek and pulling back to look in his eyes again. 

Jaime’s heart filled with love, and he felt so very free, holding this woman who knew all of him good and bad, and still accepted and loved him. 

Jaime lifted his hand to her cheek and cupped it stroking the soft skin with his thumb he felt Brienne lean into his touch. His eyes sparkled with love for this woman, she had completely captured his heart even if she didn’t fully understand that yet. 

“I know wench”, Jaime murmured softly, “and I love you too and have for a long time as well, probably longer than you realize. I just didn’t know what to do or how to handle that love, because what I knew of love wasn’t pure and it was very rarely good. What I feel for you is though, it is the best of love I promise and I will never do anything to dishonor our love.” 

Jaime leaned in and kissed her then, reverently, like sealing a vow. 

When he pulled back she gazed up at him through her eyelashes. Damn she was getting good at those flirtatious looks Jaime thought. 

“Maybe a little dishonor would be all right, Ser Jaime.” Brienne said grinning a little wickedly and Jaime felt her move her hand from his shoulder, running the backs of her fingers across his collarbone and down his chest. Brushing lightly and quickly over his nipple, then further, along the muscles of his stomach, making then clench and quiver; lower still until she grasped his hard cock.

Jaime groaned at her touch as she slowly, stroked his hardened member. 

He buried his face in her neck and began to kiss and bite the skin he found there, Brienne moaned and he sucked, nipped and nibbled knowing he was leaving a mark. Jaime knew it wasn’t proper, but he didn’t care, he wanted the world to know she was his. 

He pulled her even closer on the edge of the seat in the tub, her strong thighs gripping his waist even tighter while her hand continued to torture his cock with its slow pace. 

“Faster, Wench!” He begged, breathing into her ear and nibbling on sensitive lobe. 

She complied with his demand and began to rub him faster, twisting her hand perfectly. She was quick study, he fleetingly thought, because in just a few short weeks she had learned EXACTLY how to touch him and at this rate he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Gods, Brienne, yes. That feels so good.” 

Brienne kissed him then, swallowing his moan with her lips. Her tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, in time it her strokes on his cock. 

Jaime couldn’t take it, he was about to spill. She squeezed his hips even tighter with her thighs as he brought his left hand down between her legs to touch her. 

Slowly he slid a finger inside her. Gods, she was so tight, Jaime thought, tight and wet and so hot. 

He began to move his finger in and out, making her whimper against his mouth. 

He broke the kiss but didn’t move his head away from hers, he wanted to share everything with her, his body, his heart, his breath. 

Brienne moaned as Jaime slid another finger inside her tight cunt and he loved eliciting that sound from her. He curledhis fingers upward and moved them back and forth reaching that place inside her that made her scream. He loved feeling how soft,wet, and hot she was; all for him. 

Jaime couldn’t help the grin of male pride knowing she only got this way for him, because of him and only he will ever touch her this way. Only he will ever make her feel like this. 

“Gods, Jaime don’t stop.” She begged looking deep into his eyes, he could tell she was close, as close as he was. 

She pressed even closer to him her small breasts crushed against his chest. The tip of his cock brushing up against her cunt. 

It took all of Jaime’s self-control not to slide his cock deep inside her. . 

Still moving his fingers within her Jaime used his thumb to rub small circles around her clit. 

“Oh!” She squealed and tightened her hold on his cock. 

“Cum for me, Brienne, yes my love, cum with me.” He growled in her ear. 

Jaime could feel his balls tighten and on the last stroke upward she rubbed the head of his cock with her thumb, making him explode into the bath pressed close to her cunt. 

“Oh Gods. Yes, Jaime!” 

All of the sudden Jaime could feel the walls of her cunt contract around his fingers as she came, her thighs pressing so hard on his hips they began to hurt. 

Panting Brienne leaned against the wall of the tub and Jaime let his head fall on her chest. Her fingers of her left hand stroked through his hair calming him as his heart rate returned to normal and she let go of his softening cock with her right, placing it on his hip just holding him. 

Jaime loved being held and Brienne loved to oblige, she never pushed him away like Cersei did, just one more difference in being truly loved and used Jaime mused to himself. 

He looked up at her with a grin, “So we are getting married huh?” 

She smiled back. 

“Yes Jaime, we are,” 

He kissed her nose, and pushed away from the wall pulling her through the water and out of the bath so they could dry and dress. 

“Good, wench” Jaime said slipping into his clothes as Brienne did the same, “and just think this time tomorrow you won’t be a maid.”

He wiggled his eyebrows lecherously and grinned, then grabbed her hand and walked out of the baths a betrothed man.


End file.
